Kagome's Return
by Lestat125
Summary: This is my firt story so please R&R. Here's what it's about: Koga kidnappes Kagome and Inuyasha goes to resuce her. I can't spell well


Kagome'sReturn

Scroll One

"Shippo, are you sure you should be outside at this time of night?" Sango questioned.

"A brave warrior always protects his _people," _Shippo stated stubbornly,"Eek! There's a bug! There's a bug! Oh nevermind it was a leaf."

Some brave warrior, thought Inuyasha

"Okay...If you insist," Sango said as she opened the old door of which the hindges were rusting and the paint chipping,"I guess then you'll want to wait for dinner?" Sango questioned knowing the anwser.

"Dinner? Dinner! Dinner! Dinner..." Shippo screeched.

5 seconds later.

"Food...munch..munch...munch...Mmmmm...Food!" Shippo said as he gobbled down chicken, rice, and curry.

"Typical..."Inuyasha moaned while munching on his own meal, "Don't you think it's a bit late to be eating." Inuyasha complained.

"I think it pays off well," the ever-optimistic Kagome stated.

"I never asked you," Inuyasha said snobbishly.

"Well then who is it your asking?" Kagome said smartly.

"...Hmf..."

For the rest of dinner everything was silent.

"Well we have a big day ahead of us so I'm going hit the hay," Kagome stated as she cleared her plate then opened her bedroll .

"I think we all should get some rest," Sango stated.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted from using my windtunnel today," Mirikou agreed while rubbing his sore arm.

"But...but...I'm suppossed to guard," Shippo pouted.

"No Shippo It's dangerous outside at these hours," Sango persisted.

"Okay," Shippo said unwillingly as he rested his head on his pillow and nestled into his sheets .

"Goodnight," Kagome said before resting her head on her own pillow.

"Goodnight, Kagome," Shippo said.

Scroll Two

"Hmf...Are you sure this is where she is?" questioned Ginta.

"Yes I'm sure; there's no other scent as beautiful as Kagome's," Kouga stated.

"Are you feeling alright, Koga," Hakaku.

"Of course I am, aren't I always this way?" Koga questioned.

"Well, come to think of it, no, you're not," anwsered Hakaku.

"Well. I'm perfectly fine. I promise," persisted Koga.

"Okay, if you insist," Ginta said grudgingly.

--Twenty minutes of running later--

"Pant Pant Pant..."

"Oh stop it, we're here already, so you can quit the huffing and puffing now," Kouga complained," Now you two can go back to the others; I'll be coming back soon enough."

"Okay."

"Then why'd you drag us here?" asked Ginta.

"Just cause, okay. Now _goodbye_," Koga instisted.

"Okay then. Bye." said Hakaku.

"Hmm..now it's time to take her...MOoAhHaHaHAHAAAAA!" Koga cackled manically.

Then Kouga quickly slipped into the old cottage, lifted Kagome out of her bed roll, and quietly snuck away with her in his arms.

"Finally, I got the jewel shards and Kagome in my posession. Hahaha," laughed "Koga" menacingly.

Next Kouga took Kagome to a near by den to rest. The rest of the night Koga stayed awake to make sure his precious jewel shards ( and Kagome ) didn't walk ( run ) away.

"Hfm...( Blink Blink ) where am I, Inuyasha? Kouga? But..hey..what're you doing here?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"Oh, that's not important I just want... the jewel shards." Dun dun dun!

"Wait, backup. You brought me here for the jewel shards..not cause you love me..? Oh, what a relief!" Kagome stated.

"Thats _clearly_ enough. Now hand them over," he pressed.

"No," Kagome shouted.

"Give them to me."

"No. Never!" Kagome screamed.

"Hand them over Kagome, or I'll make you..."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"No you'll never get them from me."

"Yes I will."

Scroll Three

"Huh. Normally I wake up to see Kagome's smiling face popping up in mine right about... now. Hmm..( rolls over to face where Kagome would lie) She's not here. That's strange," Inuyasha stated.

"Did you check outside?" questioned the just awaken Miroku.

"No. ( looks outside ) She's not there," Inuyasha began to panic. "Where could she possibly be?"

"Maybe, she went outside to the stream to wash," Sango stated hopfully.

"I'll go check," Mirikou said with a smirk.

""No you won't," Sango pressed,"I'll go."

"Fine...Ruin all the fun will ya," Mirikou mummbled.

"What'd you say..." questioned Inuyasha grudgingly.

"Oh nothing."

"Mirikou!" Inuyasha said as he wacked the monk on the head.

"Looks like someone's jealous," stated Shippo.

"Your next," stated Inuyasha as he chased the flalling fox demon around the room.

"Hmm...I'll be heading out now," stated Sango rolling her eyes the conflict taking place.

"Can I come?" questioned Shippo.

"Not this time, Shippo," Sango stated.

"...Hmf...Okay," Shippo pouted.

Scroll Four

"Hmm...how's that, I have the jewel shards and you in my possion," Koga questioned as he finished tieing the rope secureing her hands togther as her move to tieing up her feet," Seems Inuyasha's forgot all about you."

"Inuyasha will come," Kagome stated.

Won't he..., she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm...I wonder where she couldn't have gone,"" Mirikou questioned.

"I'll check outside for her," Inuyasha stated as he walked out the door.

"I'll help?" Shippo questioned as he looked at Inuyasha with googly eyes.

"OK. Fine but pomise me one thing..." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah."

"NEVER look at me the way again," Inuyasha stated as he when to the old chicken coop in search for Kagome ( as if she'd be there. )

"Damn. Where could she have gone," Inuyasha said painfully.

""Hey Inuyasha!"

"Not now Shipppo," Inuyasha stated.

"But I found something..." Shippo persisted.

"What now?" Inuyasha questioned as he maddly stomped over to the flalling fox,"Huh I smell Koga."

"Not the smell. It's Kagome's shoe and her foot prints. Do you think she ran of with Koga?"

"Hell no! The perv proably kidnapped her. I'm following the prints," stated Inuyasha as he jumped into the a sword in hand following the fainted footprints.

"Wait for me," Shippo skreached.

"Don't waste your breathe. I have a feeling he won't be back for awhile," stated the monk who was prevously listening in to the conversation.

Scroll Five


End file.
